Sleepover Party At The Sand Sibling's House
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: For some idiotic reason, Temari and Kankuro decide to plan a huge sleepover party at the house. That's cool, at least until they invite over their friends from the Leaf including Sakura - whom Gaara is struggling to hide his crush for. When you mix typical slumber party hijinks, awkward first time crushes, and the Akatsuki randomly crashing it, you get one heck of a crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story was made out of boredom. ! The story is kind of OOC at times. The story is mainly about the characters having a slumber Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's house. The story takes place in Shippuden. It might possibly be a little short. And it doesn't have pairings but it's hinted that the characters like someone.

* * *

Sleepover Party At The Sand Sibling's House:

Chapter One...

It was afternoon in The Hidden Sand Village.

And as usual, the young Kazegage was in his office doing paperwork.

Gaara was doing paperwork.

"...I don't mind doing paperwork...but it just never seems to end..." Gaara said to himself.

He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out.

"Being the Kazekage it's important for me to paperwork." Gaara said to himself.

He sighed.

"But...it takes up a lot of time. And that means I don't have enough time to visit...her." Gaara said.

Gaara walked over to his desk, sat down, and then pulled out a picture from the desk drawer.

It was a picture of Sakura with hearts around it.

"...Sakura...seeing your beautiful face is the only thing that keeps me going..." Gaara said to the picture.

He sighed dreamily at it.

"Ahem." He heard a familiar voice say.

He nervously looked up to see his student, Matsuri, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Uh...h-how long have you been there?" Gaara asked as he blushed bright red.

"Uh...ever since you pulled out that picture..." Matsuri replied. "I heard all of what you said..." Matsuri added.

Gaara blushed another shade of red in embarrassment.

"(There goes my dignity...)" Gaara thought

Gaara then put the picture of Sakura back in his desk and used what dignity he had left to tell Matsuri to leave.

"...Leave..." Gaara said.

Matsuri nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I really need to lock that door..." Gaara said as he sighed.

Then he continued doing paperwork.

One Hour Later...

Kankuro busted through the door.

"HEY GAARA! GUESS WHAT WE'RE-" Kankuro was cut off by falling to the floor.

He fell to the floor right on his face.

Gaara watched the whole thing in confusion.

Kankuro stood up.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Well I figured you need a break from all this Kazekage work, so tonight we're having a slumber party at the house! And I invited Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sai over!" Kankuro said in excitement.

Gaara just stared at him.

"So be ready for tonight!" Kankuro said as he went out the door.

That Night...

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were sitting on the living room couch waiting for everybody to arrive.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door.

"That must be everyone!" Temari said excitedly as she went to answer the door.

When she left Gaara spoke up.

"...Are parties fun?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah! And it's even more funner with friends!" Kankuro replied.

Then Temari answered the door and everybody piled in.

"We're here!" Naruto's voice shouted.

Everybody walked into the living room.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara stood up.

"Hey Naruto, how's-" Gaara said but was cut off by Naruto hugging him.

Kankuro smiled and stood up.

Suddenly Kiba spoke up.

"Hey! Let's get this sleepover party started!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto let go of Gaara.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"What should we do first?" Ino asked.

"How about a little Truth or Dare?" Temari asked.

Everybody nodded yes, except for Gaara who flinched.

"(Why must we do that first?! I can't do this! I always end up being forced to admit something embarrassing when I do truth, and I always end up being forced to do something embarrassing when I do dare! I can't win!)" Gaara thought.

As soon as everybody gathered around and sat down on the floor, Gaara whispered something in Temari's ear.

"Do have to do this first?" Gaara whispered.

Temari smirked.

"Yes we do!" Temari whispered back.

Then Temari sat down next to Tenten.

And Gaara was forced to sit next to Sakura.

Gaara blushed as soon as Sakura looked at him.

"I'll go first!" Sai said. "Naruto, truth or dare?" Sai asked his teammate.

Naruto smirked.

"Dare!" Naruto said.

Sai smiled.

"I dare you to...kiss Hinata on the cheek!" Sai said.

Everybody except Naruto and Sai were wide eyed.

Hinata who was sitting next to Naruto, blushed bright red at that.

Naruto smiled.

"No problem!" Naruto said as if he wasn't afraid to do that.

Naruto then leaned and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

Temari whistled.

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato and fainted as Naruto pulled away.

"....That was a little disturbing..." Gaara said.

Naruto smirked.

"That was easy! I just pretended I was kissing Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sakura looked annoyed.

"Don't think you will ever kiss me! It will only happen in your imagination, knucklehead!" Sakura said.

Kiba spoke up.

"Well I think I'll go now!" Kiba said.

Kiba smirked.

"Tenten, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

Tenten thought for a minute.

"Truth!" Tenten replied.

"Okay...who do you like?" Kiba asked.

Tenten blushed as she glanced over at Neji and back at Kiba.

"Uh...c-can we just forget about me, and move on?" Tenten asked.

Shino spoke up.

"No. You must reveal who it is." Shino said creepily.

Rock Lee spoke up.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Rock Lee said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Tenten sighed.

"Okay...I like N-Neji...." Tenten said as she covered her face with her hands and blushed even more.

Everybody started laughing.

At that moment Hinata woke up, and then she sat up.

"Ugh...what happened..." Hinata asked.

"Tenten said she likes your cousin, Neji." Gaara said.

Tenten blushed even more and couldn't even look at Neji.

Neji seemed like he didn't care.

When everybody settled down Sakura spoke up.

"I'll go next! I've been waiting for a chance!" Sakura said.

"Then go!" Naruto said.

"Okay..." Sakura said.

She glanced at everybody and finally set her eyes on her target...Gaara.

"Gaara." Sakura said.

Gaara flinched.

"Gaara...truth or dare?" Sakura asked while smiling.

Gaara thought for a minute.

"....Truth...." Gaara replied.

Sakura smirked.

"Okay...what's your most embarrassing secret?" Sakura asked.

Gaara was wide eyed.

Everybody's eyes were locked on Gaara.

"(Embarrassing secret?! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! It's the rules of the game...I hate to reveal my secret...)" Gaara thought.

There was silence for a few minutes until Temari broke it.

"Come on! Tell us!" Temari said.

Gaara gave her glare and then sighed.

"I...I...um...sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Stuffy..." Gaara said as he felt a hot blush coming.

There was silence for one second.

Then Naruto started laughing his heads off.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA!!!! A TEDDY BEAR?! HAAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto said as he laughed.

Everyone started laughing their heads off then.

Except Shikamaru who just yawned in boredom.

Gaara sighed as his face was now as red as a tomato in embarrassment.

When everyone calmed down Gaara couldn't even look Sakura in the eyes.

"That was hilarious!" Ino said as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"Mr. Stuffy!!! Haha!!!" Kiba said.

Gaara put his head in his hands as his blush got brighter and more hotter.

Sakura noticed him and lifted his head up.

"No need to be embarrassed." Sakura said to comfort him.

Gaara looked at her.

"Believe me...there is..." Gaara said.

Then Kankuro spoke up.

"Okay Gaara, your turn!" Kankuro said.

Gaara smirked evilly at that.

Continued.

* * *

How's the first chapter? Is it a little too long or short? I hope you like it. And I'll probably put up the next chapter quickly if somebody reviews! I'm working on another Naruto story called Love Potion Chaos. That story should be up soon! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! As usual there's OOC moments. Sorry if the characters are a little annoying! I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the characters, truth or dare, or kung fu panda, or anything that pops up. But I guess I own the stories plot! Yay! ^_^

* * *

Sleepover Party At The Sand Sibling's House:

Chapter Two...

Gaara smirked evilly.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Why do you like that?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed and returned to his normal blank face expression.

"That doesn't matter...I'll go now." Gaara said.

He glanced over at Ino.

"Ino...truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

Ino smirked.

"That's easy! dare!" Ino said.

Kankuro spoke up.

"I dunno know! You don't know what he might make you do!" Kankuro warned.

Ino pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Bring it on!" Ino said in a determined voice.

"Alright...I dare you to...go outside and scream really loud that you are in love with Shikamaru." Gaara said.

Ino's face went pale.

"No way! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Ino said in horror.

Everybody snickered.

"I'm the Kazekage, you must do what I say." Gaara teased in a very out of character way.

Ino glared at him.

"Please, you don't do the glare right." Gaara said.

He leaned in over in her face and gave her a cold killer glare.

Ino looked scared.

"That's how you do it." Gaara said as he leaned back.

Rock Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"...Fine! But I hate you!" Ino said.

Gaara looked at her.

"That doesn't bother me." Gaara said.

Ino growled and went out the door.

Sakura laughed.

"That was a great dare, Gaara!" Sakura said to Gaara.

Gaara blushed at the compliment.

Choji glanced over at Gaara.

"Are you blushing?" Choji asked.

Gaara ignored that question.

A few minutes later Ino walked back inside after doing the dare and sat down.

Her face was bright red.

"HAPPY NOW?! I just shouted to the entire village I love HIM!!!" Ino said to Gaara in rage.

Shikamaru yawned.

Gaara smirked.

Ino growled.

"If you weren't the Kazekage I'd strangle you!!!" Ino hissed.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Like I could feel it..." Gaara said.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Gaara.

"Alright! Enough of that!" Temari said.

Temari smiled.

"I'll go next!" Temari said.

Temari glanced over at her target which was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru..." Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"I'm not gonna do something crazy like Naruto, and I'm not gonna embarrass myself like Ino, Gaara, and Tenten." Shikamaru said.

Gaara, Ino, and Tenten glared at him.

"I'm going with truth." Shikamaru said.

Sai smiled.

"I don't know...Temari seems rough..." Sai said.

Shikamaru ignored that comment.

"Do it!" Shikamaru said.

"Okay...have you ever kissed a girl or have been kissed before?" Temari asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru admitted.

"Shocker..." Temari said as she rolled her eyes.

Kiba and Naruto busted out laughing.

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru.

"A-aren't y-you embarrassed?" Hinata asked.

"Not really. I don't give in to emotions." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

After an hour of Truth or Dare they finally stopped.

"That was fun!" Kankuro said.

"Sure was! What now?" Sakura said.

Neji spoke up.

"...How about Spin The Bottle?" Neji suggested.

Ino perked up.

"Wonderful suggestion!" Ino said.

"I wasn't being serious." Neji said.

"Too bad!" Naruto said.

Temari spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get a bottle!" Temari said as she walked to the kitchen.

Gaara flinched.

"(Spin The Bottle...I can't do this! I've never really had a kiss before and I don't even know what's it like! ...And I'd probably faint in shock if I had to kiss Sakura...)" Gaara thought nervously.

Gaara looked at Sakura.

And Sakura looked at him and waved.

Gaara blushed and turned his head.

Then Temari came back with a bottle.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Kankuro said as he put on some chapstick.

Temari set the bottle in the middle of the floor, and everybody gathered around on the floor.

And much to Gaara's discomfort Sakura was right across from him.

"Okay! I'll go first!" Temari said.

Temari spun the bottle.

"(PLEASE LAND ON SHIKAMARU! PLEASE!!!)" Temari thought as she watched it spin.

Finally the bottle stopped and landed on Kankuro.

Everybody started laughing.

"WHAT?!" Temari asked in horror.

"I'm not kissing my sister!" Kankuro said in horror.

Naruto spoke up.

"Temari, you have to kiss him!" Naruto said.

Temari sighed.

"Well...maybe just a k-kiss on the forehead..." Temari said.

She swallowed and kissed Kankuro on the forehead.

Kankuro looked like he wanted to gag.

"That better have just been a family kiss!" Kankuro said.

"Don't worry!" Temari said as she almost gagged.

"That was hilarious! I'll go next!" Ino said.

She spun the bottle.

"(LAND ON SAI! LAND ON SAI!!!!!)" Ino thought.

It stopped and landed on Sai.

"YAY!!!" Ino cheered.

Sai tilted his head in confusion.

Ino hurriedly put on some fresh lipstick and then leaned in to kiss Sai.

Sai leaned in too.

Then they kissed.

Naruto whistled.

Then Ino and Sai pulled away.

Both were blushing like mad.

"Your lips looked dry when you puckered up!" Choji commented.

Ino sighed dreamily while totally ignoring his comment.

Then Naruto spoke up.

"I'll go now!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto spun the bottle.

"(LAND ON ANY GIRL BUT TENTEN! LAND ON ANY GIRL BUT TENTEN!)" Naruto thought.

The bottled stopped spinning and landed on Hinata.

Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed bright red and almost fainted.

She fell back but Shino caught her.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed even more and sat back up.

"But...Naruto-" Hinata said but was cut off by Naruto kissing her right on the lips.

Neji watched while smirking.

And Gaara whistled in an out of character way.

After two seconds Naruto pulled away.

Hinata's face was redder then a tomato and she then fall backwards again.

This time, Kiba caught her and sat her back up.

"This is interesting. I'll go next I suppose..." Shikamaru said.

He then spun the bottle.

Temari's eyes were locked on the bottle.

Finally the bottle stopped spinning.

Continued.

* * *

How's chapter two? I know...it's a little longer! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! I need to go to sleep soon because it's like 11:10 P.M.!!! I'll make the next chapter...either tomorrow or next day! Read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the third chapter! I've been having trouble trying to think of how to continue a Naruto story I'm working on called Love Potion Chaos. That story might not even be posted on the site cause I don't think it's as good as I thought. :( But at least I could think of this story! :) Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry for out of character moments!

* * *

Sleepover Party At The Sand Siblings House:

Chapter Three...

Temari's eyes were locked on the bottle.

Finally the bottle stopped spinning and landed on...

Temari.

Shikamaru was wide eyed.

Everybody else was wide eyed too.

"Yay! It worked!" Temari cheered.

Shikamaru looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Temari smirked.

"I quickly used my fan to blow the bottle to me!" Temari admitted.

"Well your plan isn't working! I'm not gonna kiss you!" Shikamaru said.

Temari smirked.

"Then I'll have to make the first move!" Temari said.

Ino knew what was coming next and got out a camera.

Temari quickly grabbed Shikamaru's shirt collar, and pulled him closer, and then kissed him right on the lips.

Fireworks were going off in Shikamaru's head.

Everybody was wide eyed.

Ino smirked and took a picture.

And Hinata fell backwards from shock but was caught by Shino.

Temari then pulled away and was blushing a little.

"That was shocking!!!" Naruto said as he caught himself from shock.

Shikamaru was wide eyed and his face was bright red.

Ino took another picture.

"You should see the look on your face!" Ino said as she laughed.

Choji spoke up.

"At least...you finally had your first kiss..." Choji said as he opened another bag of chips.

Shikamaru sighed.

"I at least wanted to enjoy it..." Shikamaru said.

Ino pointed at him.

"Liar! Look at the picture!" Ino said as she held it up.

"You looked like you enjoyed it to me!" Sai said.

Gaara spoke up.

"...You like Temari. That's why you didn't try to pull away." Gaara said.

Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Why don't we just move on...who's going next?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten spoke up.

"I will!" Tenten said.

"Go for it with YOUTH!" Rock Lee shouted as his teeth sparkled.

Neji just sighed at how ridiculous that sounded.

Tenten spinned the bottle.

"(LAND ON NEJI! PLEEEEASE!!!! NOT LEE, but NEJI!!!!)" Tenten thought desperately.

It continued to spin and finally landed on Kiba.

Tenten looked disappointed.

Kiba smirked.

"...This will be interesting..." Gaara said.

Tenten sighed.

"Look Kiba...it's not like I don't want to kiss you but-" Tenten said but was cut off by Kiba kissing her.

Tenten was wide eyed.

Rock Lee almost fell backwards.

And Neji just blinked.

Hinata was wide eyed.

And Shino just pushed up his glasses in a creepy fashion that made Ino scoot a few inches away from him.

After a minute Kiba pulled away.

Tenten's face was bright red.

"....W-well t-that was um..." Tenten said speechless.

Kiba smirked.

"Well I figured if you wouldn't do it, I'd have too!" Kiba said.

Tenten blushed another shade and closed her eyes.

Naruto smirked.

"I got that on video! Cool!" Naruto said as he held up a video camera.

Temari giggled.

"Gaara...why don't you go now?" Temari asked.

Gaara tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Well...um...I wasn't really..." Gaara muttered.

Naruto spoke up.

"Come on! Don't be like that!" Naruto said as he nudged Gaara's shoulder with his elbow.

Gaara sighed.

And knowing that he couldn't escape Naruto he spun the bottle.

The bottle spun around and around.

And finally it landed on....

Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

Gaara looked shocked and his instantly turned a noticeable, bright red.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Hey why is your face so red?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Gaara's face.

Gaara covered his face with his hand.

Ino sighed.

"(It's so obvious why! How can Naruto not realize that Gaara's blushing?! ...Gaara must be embarrassed to kiss billboard brow...well I'm glad! Because he embarrassed me, so I'm gonna embarrass him to the max!)" Ino thought.

Ino smirked.

"Why aren't you kissing Sakura yet? Too scared?" Ino asked.

Gaara gave Ino a glare.

"(If Shakaku wasn't out of me, I'd so unleash his power and kill you!)" Gaara thought.

Sakura tilted her head.

"Well? Are we gonna kiss yet?" Sakura asked.

Gaara's blush returned.

"Uh...um...well..." Gaara muttered.

"(Gaara's never kissed a girl or has been kissed before...and he's probably too embarrassed to kiss a girl for the very first time in front of people...)" Kankuro thought.

Sakura sighed.

"Look Sakura...it's not that I don't want to-" Gaara said but was cut off by Sakura kissing him.

Temari and Kankuro were wide eyed.

Naruto whistled.

Ino took a picture.

And Sai took Naruto's video camera and videoed it.

Gaara was wide eyed and his temperature was on fire.

Finally Sakura pulled away.

Sakura giggled.

Gaara blushed at least one shade away from his hair color

Gaara was so shocked at he fainted.

"GAARA?!" Naruto shouted.

"He...he fainted!" Hinata said with worry.

Sakura looked worried.

Everybody stood up.

"HOW DO WE WAKE HIM UP?! HOW I ASK YOU!" Naruto shouted at the author.

"Naruto, stop shouting at the author! Your breaking the forth wall!" Rock Lee said.

Suddenly Shino walked up with a cup of water.

Naruto looked at him.

"WATER! THAT WILL WAKE HIM UP!" Naruto said.

Shino tilted his head.

"Naruto...I'm still drinking thi-" Shino was cut off by Naruto grabbing the cup of water.

Naruto took the cup of water and threw the water in Gaara's face.

Gaara didn't wake up.

Sakura spoke up.

"WAIT! I know a healing jutsu that will wake him up!" Sakura said as she knocked Naruto out of the way.

Sakura focused her chakra in her hands and then touched Gaara's chest with it.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"...Sakura's a much better medical ninja then I could ever hope to be..." Ino muttered to herself.

Choji heard her and walked over.

"Don't say that, Ino! I think your a terrific medical ninja! You just need more training." Choji said as he pat her back.

A tear fell down Ino's face.

"...Thanks Choji..." Ino said.

Choji smiled.

Then Gaara opened his eyes.

"YAY! HE'S AWAKE!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura smiled and took her hands away.

"What...what happened..." Gaara said.

"We were playing Spin The Bottle and you spun it, it landed on Sakura, she kissed you, then you fainted!" Temari said.

Gaara blushed a little.

"Oh yeah..." Gaara said as he stood up.

He looked over at Sakura and sighed.

"I'm...I'm stepping out..." Gaara said as he walked out the door.

Sakura looked confused.

"Maybe you should go after him." Neji said.

Sakura nodded and ran out the door.

When she left, Kankuro spoke up.

"Let's watch a movie!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah!" Everybody said.

Continued.

* * *

How's this chapter? A little long? Yeah...I got carried away with the Spin The Bottle part! In the last chapter Gaara just might reveal he likes Sakura. It's pretty obvious in this story he does. Right? I should have the next (last) chapter up by...tomorrow. Please check! And read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4 the ending

Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! The story will be completely finished after this chapter. Sorry for OOC moments! This chapter might not have as much humor as the other chapters did. And it includes a special appearance by Akatsuki members! Here it is...the ending!

* * *

Sleepover Party At The Sand Siblings House:

Chapter Four...

Meanwhile as everybody in Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's house were gathering around to watch a movie, Sakura was wandering around the Sand Village looking for Gaara.

After twenty minutes of running around she was getting tired.

"Whew! Where did he go?" Sakura said to herself.

She glanced around and saw a women that looked about sixty.

Sakura walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me...but have you seen a boy with blood red hair, rings around his eyes, and a symbol mark on his forehead?" Sakura asked the woman.

The woman looked at Sakura.

"...No...but I sense you have feelings for this boy..." The woman replied.

Sakura tilted her head.

"...You know I'm right. I sense you have feelings for him but you do not realize..." The woman said.

Sakura blushed a little.

"H-how do you know?" Sakura asked.

The woman started walking off.

"I just know. Take my words and realize your feelings." The woman said as she walked.

Sakura extended her arm.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

Suddenly the woman disappeared into the night.

Sakura pulled back her arm and blushed.

"...I guess...I do like Gaara..." Sakura said.

Suddenly she sneezed.

"...I feel like somewhere...people are talking about me..." Sakura said.

She then continued to walk around.

Finally she walked up to the Kazekage Tower.

She looked up and saw someone standing on top of the tower.

"Maybe that's him!" Sakura said.

She then jumped to the top of the tower like a ninja.

"I made it!" Sakura said as she stood up.

She looked and saw Gaara standing on the edge looking at the stars.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara glanced at her and then back at the stars.

"...Yes?" He asked.

"Well...I was worried about you! You just left all of a sudden!" Sakura said.

Gaara blushed a little.

"...Worried?" Gaara asked.

Sakura walked up beside him.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

"Well...I...I just needed to be alone..." Gaara replied.

Sakura looked at him.

"Tell me why." Sakura said.

Gaara sighed.

"Well...this may not be hard to believe, but I never really had my first kiss before. And...it was a little shocking and embarrassing for it to be with other people watching." Gaara said.

Sakura flashbacked to when she kissed Gaara.

"...And I was also embarrassed that I fainted right there in front of people so I...came out here to try and restore what dignity I had left." Gaara added.

Sakura giggled.

Gaara blushed a little and looked at Sakura.

Seafoam eyes met emerald eyes.

Gaara returned to his normal expression.

"Sakura...there's something I need to tell you...I...Ilikeyou..." Gaara said real fast as he blushed.

"I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"...Look this is hard for me to say so I'm just gonna come out with it...I...I...I..." Gaara said.

He continued to stutter.

Sakura sighed.

Then she punched his arm.

"I...OW! I LIKE YOU!" Gaara shouted.

Sakura was wide eyed.

Gaara blushed bright red and covered his mouth.

"(DID I JUST SAY THAT?! PLEASE BE A DREAM! BE A DREAM!)" Gaara thought.

Sakura blushed a little.

"For...how long?" Sakura asked.

"Ever since I met you." Gaara said.

Gaara sighed as his face got redder and redder.

"...Well...this is embarrassing...I just want to crawl under a rock now..." Gaara said as he coughed.

He sighed and walked off but Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait." Sakura said.

Gaara turned around.

"...I like you too." Sakura said.

Gaara froze in his tracks.

"...You do?" Gaara asked as he walked closer to her.

Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Yes!" Sakura said as she put her hands on Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara put his arms around her waist

Then the two leaned in and kissed.

"Alright! I got it!" They heard somebody say.

The two pulled away and saw one of the village guards holding a video camera.

"What?! Have you been here the whole time?!" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! Videoed all that! Wait till I show the village the sweet side of the Kazekage!" The guard said.

Sakura giggled.

Gaara sighed.

Then he took some sand and wrapped it around the video camera and put it on the ground.

Then Gaara stomped on it.

"Now you can't." Gaara said.

"Doesn't matter. I already put the video on Youtube!" The guard said as he ran away.

Gaara sighed.

"Why don't we go back inside now?" Sakura asked.

Back Inside Gaara, Kankuro, And Temari's House...

Everybody was gathered around watching the movie Kung Fu Panda.

Gaara and Sakura walked inside the doorway.

"We're back!" Sakura said.

Temari noticed them and walked over.

"What happened to you?!" Temari asked.

"Well...it's a long story." Sakura said.

Naruto glanced over at Gaara and Sakura and then back at Kankuro.

"Nice job using that disguising your puppet as a old woman and then making Sakura run into it!" Naruto said to Kankuro.

Kankuro smirked.

"Anything to get those two together! I wonder if Sakura realized that the old lady was really one of my puppets..." Kankuro said.

Sakura walked over to Kankuro.

"By the way. The next time you use a puppet, disguise it a little better!" Sakura said as she walked over on the other side and sat by Gaara on the couch.

"She noticed!" Naruto said as he chuckled.

Then everybody continued to watch the movie.

Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Sai asked.

"Art is an explosion!" They heard someone shout.

An anime sweat drop appeared on Gaara's face as he sighed.

Then everybody watched in confusion as Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi appeared.

"Akatsuki members!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto ran over to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU JERKS DOING HERE?!" Naruto asked.

"Look, Senpai! The nine tailed jinchuriki!" Tobi said to Deidara.

Gaara glanced over at the four.

"And there's the ex-host of the one tailed!" Kisame said as he pointed at Gaara.

"All right! Looks like a fight is gonna happen!" Kiba said.

"I'm ready!" Ino said.

Kiba and Ino got in fighting positions.

Itachi sighed.

Suddenly Neji spoke up.

"Why are you guys crashing the party?" Neji asked.

"Duh! We're criminals aren't we?" Deidara said.

Naruto spoke up.

"Can you losers leave?!" Naruto asked.

"Not until I chop of your leg!" Kisame said as he raised his sword.

"Kisame! I told you not to kill the host of the monster!" Itachi said.

Kisame sighed.

"We won't leave until we have the nine tailed!" Tobi shouted.

Then a really long yet cool fight scene started.

Three Hours Later...

The house was destroyed, and everybody including the Akatsuki were exhausted.

"...That was rough..." Hinata said as she breathed heavy.

Gaara stood up.

He looked beat up and his clothes were torn.  
"Yeah..." Gaara replied.

Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi looked all beat up.

"Let's leave..." Tobi said.

And with that they left.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Sleep..." Shikamaru said.

Then everyone all fell to the ground asleep.

The End.  
…................................................................................................................................................................

How's the ending? I had a small writer's block problem with the ending. I just had to add the Akatsuki at some point, as well as my favorite Naruto pairing, Gaara X Sakura! Sorry if the ending was a little lame. Please read and review!


End file.
